1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to rockets, and, more particularly, to a reusable orbital vehicle and reusable cargo module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern space age may be thought of as beginning on Oct. 4, 1957 with the launch of Sputnik I. From that time until the launch of the first space shuttle in 1981, all portions of the space vehicle were expendable. That is, no parts were reused in subsequent missions.
With the advent of the space shuttle, the solid rocket boosters and orbital vehicle itself were recycled for use in subsequent missions. The large external fuel tank burns up on re-entry and is not recycled. Even with the reusable portions of the space shuttle, the launch cost and operational cost of the space shuttle is significant.
Virtually all satellites, such as communications satellites, weather satellites, and the like, are currently launched on expensive, expendable launch vehicles that are discarded after placing their payloads into orbit. Similarly, orbital vehicles that currently supply the international space station (ISS) are typically expendable vehicles. That is, the booster rocket that places the orbital vehicle into low earth orbit burns up upon re-entry. After providing supplies to the ISS, the orbital vehicle is not reusable.
At present, the space shuttle is the only reusable vehicle for uplifting cargo into orbit. Despite the recycling of some components, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the operation of the space shuttle presents a significant cost burden. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method for a reusable space vehicle that allows cargo to be placed in orbit. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.